clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christopoll
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Christopoll! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Hat Pop (Talk) 12:35, March 28, 2010 Question Are you a boy or girl?P.S. Just wondering!(Penguincw 00:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) I am a boy, and you? Reply I'm on my way.(Penguincw 00:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Comment Wow.It was fun hanging out with you.Hope to see you around the future. Note Keep in mind it doesn't make sense to right on your user page ok?(Penguincw 19:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Comment I think the hat and wig you wear is called the Brown Striped Fedora.(Penguincw 19:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Yeah, type !ai , !af , ac , !ui and !uf . [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 21:23, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: That's funny. When you messaged me, I was on iCP and I was editing my igloo, while ClubPenguinMaster was there, aswell. lolz. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 23:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Reply About 105,000 coins. Reply Of cource I like it.Best party ever for me yet.I'm entering a membership on the 17 th.(Penguincw 01:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) Tip I noticed a money making cheat.Here's how it works.First go on an Ultimate Safe Chat server. Next play any game except Jet Pack Adventure,Aqua Grabber,Thin Ice,Astro Barrier,Catchin' Waves, Find Four,Sled Racing or Mancala.When you finish the game,you''l eanr twice as muuch then you're supposed to.Cool glitch,eh?(Penguincw 12:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) Comment Wow.You even showed it on youtube.Cool.(Penguincw 00:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Hello You have edited your user page 10 times today, but you are only allowed to edit 5 times per day. Please do not edit your user page for the rest of the day. RE:Membership Probably not... I'm going to be busy with school =P --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 20:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Hey it is me Christopoll (Talk owner) Please enter the rarity contest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etC6nnaj-9w Thanks. PS if there is a problem or anything, just contact me. I dont need to sign because I'm the talk owner but whatever :P Christopoll 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Update They fixed the double coin glitch for now.It was good while it lasted .(Penguincw 22:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC)) RE: Item Info Box But if you want to update your userpage infobox, I can do it for you. -G7856 I've already tested it in your userpage, and it works. try... I can do it for you. If you don't like it, I'll undo the change. Re: Thanks mate. Have a good time here :) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 00:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: lol yeah. But it's not surprising. I also created the 2000th one. Tigernose created the 1000th. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 00:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! That's great! So you have watched the "E.T." video? And the "Alejandro" one? And the Vandal and Stinky Fame series? That's cool! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Most Pages Created I'm not exactly sure, as we don't keep track of this, but I think it's Hal Homsar Solo. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96'']] Talk! 01:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Pointless amboxes Hi, please don't add pointless amboxes (like "Very Rare Item") to articles. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Subject/Headline Well.Of course.That's the purpose of Sleet.It used to be Mammoth.By the way,did the penguin had the Shamrock Pin or some rare pin.(Penguincw 22:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Money Maker Um.Christopoll,I heard a money maker.I'm not sure if it works or anything but I just want you to tell you.Here is the article (Penguincw 22:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC)) Shamrock Pin Today I just found a penguin with the Shamrock Pin.Here's the info: *Server:Northern Lights *Penguin:Mindrear *Location:Cove *Time:16:22 PST *Date:Sunday October 3rd 2010 Penguincw 23:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC)